


This Is It, Boys, This Is War

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Protective Derek, Pup Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack are going after the Alpha pack but Derek won't let Stiles go. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It, Boys, This Is War

The pack sat on the lounge listening to Derek's orders. How to take down the bitches down.

They all nod in excitement.

"Alright, Pack, let's head out!" Derek exclaimed.  
The pack cheered.  
"Except, Stiles. You should sit this one out."  
Stiles gaped. The whole pack stopped and looked at Derek.  
"What? But I always come with you guys?"  
"Yeah, but never with an Alpha Pack."  
"That's not fai-"  
"If you're going to say 'fair' you're wrong. I'm only looking out for you."  
"What about Alison and Lydia, then!"  
"Alison is a hunter, and Lydia is immune."  
"But they can still die!"  
Derek looked at the rest of the pack who were still standing in the door way.  
"Let's go." He said ignoring Stiles.

Scott gave Stiles a sympathetic look.  
When everyone was out the door (except Stiles) Derek turned to him.  
"Can you please cook us dinner for when we get back."  
"What ever, I'm only good for feeding and looking after you guys, right?" Stiles glared.  
Derek stepped forward.  
"I don't want you to get hurt, okay? I'm just protecting you and the pup."  
"What pup?" Stiles raised his eyebrow.  
"OUR pup." Derek smiled, putting a hand on Stiles' belly.  
Stiles was in shock, unable to say anything.

Derek sighed."We'll be back soon, babe. I love you." He kissed Stiles cheek.

Isaac and Scott walked back through the door.

Scott spoke first."Shouldn't we get going before we loose their sent?"

Derek nodded.  
Isaac spoke second.  
"Can I stay here with Mum?"  
"Isaac we need yo-" Scott started to say.  
"Yes that's fine. Help him out, okay?" Isaac nodded.

"Alright, see you both for dinner." Derek kissed Stiles' lips and ruffled Isaac's hair.Derek and Scott walked out the door, following the others.

Isaac smiled and looked at Stiles.  
Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
"So... you finally found out you're pregnant?" Isaac smiled.  
"You over head us?"  
Isaac shook his head.  
"No, I've known for about a month now. My very own brother or sister, I'd like that."  
Stiles gaped.  
"A month?! How did you find out? I only just found out now! Why didn't you tell me!"  
"Well, you're letting off a unique sent that is only released when your pregnant, That's how I know and plus, Derek told us not to mention it."  
"US? So everyone knows! Why didn't anyone say anything?"  
"Because, Derek told is not to."  
"Derek knows you all know?!"  
"Yep!"  
Stiles let out a slight laugh.  
"Remind me to kick everyone's ass when they get home."  
"Sure, Mum." Isaac smiled.


End file.
